Sleepwalk
by Madame Estrella
Summary: Part Eight of the Labyrinth Series, post IOTH


Category: ALL/Drama  
  
Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: Up to IOTH Summary: Part eight of the Labyrinth Series. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and am just playing around with them.  
  
"I don't know whether the world is full of smart men bluffing or imbeciles who mean it." - Morrie Brickman  
  
"All people dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their mind, wake in the morning to find that it was vanity. But the dreamers of the day are dangerous people, for they dream their dreams with open eyes, and make them come true." - T.E. Lawrence (AKA Lawrence of Arabia)  
  
"Forgiveness is me giving up my right to hurt you for hurting me." - Anonymous  
  
Sleepwalk by Madame Estrella  
  
Their arrival had been anticlimactic. The plane landed and Emily found her legs were still beneath her. She rose from her seat, her hands shaking slightly. She turned and looked at Lyle who sighed impatiently at the fact that she was still in his way.  
  
She walked to the doors with Willie and Sam and they carefully inspected the outside of the plane. When they saw nothing suspicious they called for the vehicles and inspected the arriving cars and drivers. After all was clear and accounted for the others exited the plane and joined them in the vehicles.  
  
They drove from the airstrip to the Triumvirate headquarters. Emily had half expected to see a fortress rise from the jungle, and saw the Triumvirate headquarters only appeared as a sprawling estate.  
  
The main building was a large, marble house in Greek style. Four large pillars lined up along the large entrance and were flanked by two wings of rooms. The well-manicured gardens and foliage neatly lined the driveway and artfully decorated the vast front lawn.  
  
They got out of the cars and entered the front doors of the Triumvirate. Emily looked about the large atrium and noticed a pattern on the floor at her feet. It was a large circle that looked like a maze with a winding path and a hole in the center.  
  
The others all began walking and she kept up with them.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"There's my little brother." Miss Parker smiled and crouched down to see the little boy who'd been taken there after Mr. Parker had jumped into the Atlantic.  
  
The two and a half-year-old smiled up at her as she scooped him up and hugged him. At least they hadn't trained him to be emotionless she thought. She closed her eyes and remembered Jarod when he was young and then Gemini. Gemini? They had to have some name for him by now.  
  
A better name than Parker, which was what the Centre and Triumvirate referred to this boy as. She opened her eyes and turned to face Lyle and Aisling. Why was she here, always hovering around Lyle when she wasn't on some trivial pursuit?  
  
"He's gotten bigger." Lyle remarked. The boy shied away from him and snuggled tighter to Miss Parker. She could hardly blame him.  
  
Aisling stepped forward and smiled brightly at the toddler.  
  
"Hello there, Parker." She said sweetly. The little boy looked at her and beamed, his blue eyes gleaming.  
  
"Hello. What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Aisling."  
  
"Icing?" He asked and she smiled wider and chuckled.  
  
"Yeah." She replied. Lyle cleared his throat and she looked at him and immediately straightened and returned her serious expression. Lyle turned to Miss Parker.  
  
"We'll leave you two to your blocks." Lyle said. Miss Parker glared at him as he exited with Emily behind him. The door closed and Miss Parker put Parker down and smiled at him.  
  
"Those two are strange huh?" She asked.  
  
"Miss Icing is nice." He replied cheerfully. Miss Parker couldn't hold back a chuckle. Sydney had said once that children have good instincts, or insights in other's behavior and personality. Particularly gifted ones.  
  
"Maybe she's not so bad after all." Miss Parker replied.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"What was that?" Lyle snapped at Emily in an office. She narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"I was trying to make a good impression on the little boy. I want him to trust me. He didn't seem to like you much." She snapped. Lyle sighed and picked up a folder and flipped it open.  
  
"You are supposed to be a sweeper. Sweepers only make one impression on people." Lyle shot back. Emily glared at him.  
  
"Well, if this is going to work, we need to get the kid to trust us." She replied. Lyle shook his head.  
  
"Making yourself at home?" She asked nodding at the folder in his hands. He gave her a menacing look and she took a step back.  
  
"If this is going to work we don't need to attract attention to ourselves. Go join the other sweepers and try not to blow this." He said.  
  
"Oh, do I get to play with them on the sweeper jungle gym?"  
  
"That's not funny, and sweepers aren't supposed to be."  
  
"It's a little hard for me, Lyle. Being a bastard isn't part of my make- up." She snapped.  
  
"No, but you have being a bitch down to a science." Lyle said. Emily glared at him and then hit him with an open handed slap across the face. He narrowed his eyes and raised his fist.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Lyle." Willie said as he entered the room.  
  
"What is it?" Lyle cried angrily. Willie took a step back. Lyle relaxed his fist and lowered his hand to his side.  
  
"Cox wanted to see you." He said opening the door and letting Cox in. Cox smiled grimly at Emily as he stepped into the office and she curled up inside herself. Zoe had told her things about Cox. That was before she'd left the Russell family and gone back to her own.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Lyle. Ah, this must be Aisling. I've heard much about you." He said in his haunting voice. A shiver ran through her and she nodded professionally and looked at Lyle.  
  
"Yes, and she was just leaving. Willie." Lyle said. Willie nodded and Emily followed him out of the office.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"This is Sydney." Sydney said answering the phone in his office.  
  
"Sydney, I have a problem." Jarod replied. Sydney's face became concerned.  
  
"Yes, Jarod, what is it?"  
  
"My sister is missing." Jarod replied.  
  
"Missing? Do you think Alex took her again?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Someone overheard her talking with someone on the phone yesterday. Someone named Bobby." Jarod replied. Sydney sat up in his seat. He then thought of the mysterious young woman who bothered Miss Parker so much.  
  
"Is this Bobby her boyfriend?" Sydney replied.  
  
"She told Jordan that he was, but I'm not so sure." Jarod replied.  
  
"Jordan?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Genesis." Jarod replied. "That's what we call him."  
  
"Do you think this Bobby is involved with the Centre?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I know the Centre is tied in with this somehow. Emily has changed since Alex kidnapped her six months ago." Jarod replied.  
  
Six months ago. Broots had said that the Centre hired Aisling six months ago. Sydney shook his head. Lyle had been gone for over a week six months ago, presumably to bury his adoptive parents.  
  
"I'll see if I can find out anything about this Bobby fellow and your sister." Sydney said.  
  
"Thank you, Syd." Jarod replied sounding a little relieved as he hung up the phone. Sydney placed his receiver in its cradle and folded his hands.  
  
'What are you up to Lyle? ', He thought.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Hello, Miss Parker." Johansen Amaru said as he entered Miss Parker's guestroom. She turned around and forced a smile.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Amaru." She replied.  
  
"Please call me Johansen." He said and moved closer to her. "I'm very sorry that this is the earliest we've met since, the incident." She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, do you mean when Alex kidnapped me from our wedding and tortured me before trying to kill me? That was nothing." She said icily.  
  
"I was called away for some business." He replied.  
  
"Even Lyle gave me flowers after he ignored me while I was at death's door." She snapped. "I'm sorry if I expected more from the man who was going to force me to marry him. Although I suppose that was all just an elaborate scheme to catch Jarod now, wasn't it?" She hissed.  
  
He approached her and she backed up into the wall. He smiled as he pressed against her and moved his face close to hers.  
  
"I think we could be very happy together." He said and then pinned her in a kiss. She pulled her face away until he broke his kiss and then punched him in the face, breaking his nose.  
  
Amaru stepped back and held his bleeding nose with his hand and glaring at her.  
  
"If you try that again, I'll break more than just your nose." Miss Parker hissed. "Now get out!" She yelled pointing at the door.  
  
Amaru stared at her for a moment longer and then abided her wishes.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"I can't believe you hit him." Willie said quietly after the elevator doors had closed.  
  
"I think a lot of people would give their left thumb to hit him." She said with a smirk but shuddered inside as she remembered Lyle raising his fist.  
  
"Mr. Lyle is a madman. He probably would have done more than just hit you." Willie replied as the elevator doors opened.  
  
"Where are we going?" Emily asked as she followed Willie out of the elevator. They walked down the hallway and he opened a door and stood looking at her as he held the door.  
  
"What is this?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"The sweepers break room." Willie said in his humorless tone. He motioned for her to go inside and she reluctantly followed his direction.  
  
Inside was a large room with a few couches and tables. There were a couple bookshelves and a refrigerator and kitchenette. She almost burst out laughing.  
  
Sam and a couple of other sweepers were sitting on chairs and reading books and two others were playing pool. These two looked up at Emily and Willie as they entered.  
  
"That's her." One of the men said chalking his cue. "She's the one who was giving Lyle hell at the Centre."  
  
"Did you really ask him how to use a shovel with one thumb?" Another asked looking up from his book.  
  
Emily looked at the men around her and realized she'd landed herself in the gossip corner. She smiled a little and shook her head.  
  
"I thought there wasn't a sweeper break room. Miss Parker and the others all laughed at me when I asked. Since Miss Parker was a sweeper or cleaner I thought she'd know." She said.  
  
"Miss Parker is the Chairman's daughter." Sam said. "Do you really think we'd let the brass know about these places?"  
  
"Where is the room at the Centre?" She asked.  
  
"On SL-5." Another man replied. She shook her head.  
  
"I was all over that place and couldn't find it. How do you keep them secret?" She asked and the others all laughed at her.  
  
"Keeping secrets is what this place is all about." Willie replied.  
  
She shrugged off their jibes and took a seat on one of the sofas. Sam brought her a drink and she was inducted into the fraternal order of the sweepers.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Who was that lovely young woman?" Cox asked taking a seat in the office. Lyle sat down behind the desk and opened a drawer and shuffled about its contents.  
  
"Aisling? She's a sweeper." Lyle replied absently trying to ignore the soreness of his face.  
  
"Yes I gathered that much. She's new as well. Why would you bring a new sweeper here?" Cox asked.  
  
"Why not?" Lyle replied.  
  
"Because a more disciplined, experienced sweeper probably wouldn't have hit you. By the way, do you need some ice for that?" Cox asked unable to suppress an amused grin.  
  
"I'm fine." Lyle replied. "Perhaps we should focus on the matter at hand."  
  
"The transfer." Cox said. "Parker has learned quite a bit and his skills are exemplary."  
  
"Go ahead and pat yourself on the back, Cox. I'm certainly not going to stop you." Lyle sighed.  
  
"It's a shame Brigitte couldn't be here to see it, she would be proud." Cox prodded. Lyle looked up at Cox from the drawer.  
  
"Probably." He replied. "You know how she was."  
  
"Love them and leave them?" Cox said, his amused expression resurfacing. "I think she would have felt differently about her son."  
  
"She was only concerned with what was in her own best interests." Lyle replied.  
  
"Not unlike someone else I know." Cox said. "You're worried about Alex, aren't you?" Cox smiled knowingly.  
  
"He's concerned with his own best interests as well." Lyle replied.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Jarod sat on his sister's bed and looked at folded hands and his feet on the floor. He had to sim this.  
  
He stood and carefully walked to the window and quietly opened it. He reached for the bag under the window and held it out the window. He hesitated for a few minutes and then let it drop. He nodded his head when he saw it fall into the impression he'd seen on the ground.  
  
He moved through the window to the outside and carefully moved along the ledge to the ladder propped against the kitchen roof. The ladder Ben had placed so he could fix some loose shingles. He climbed down the ladder and looked about.  
  
It was a good location. The lights inside would have been on making it even more difficult to see this obscured nook. He walked over to the bag, which he picked up and carefully walked to the corner of the shed.  
  
He looked around for a few minutes, trying to get a sense of what Emily had been thinking and feeling. Then he saw the little object lying in the grass. He moved closer and saw it was a matchbook with Possum Kingdom on the cover. He pulled out a plastic sandwich bag and carefully put the match inside before sealing it.  
  
He walked over to where the tire marks were and where Emily's trail ended. Emily's trail. It hit him then. He rushed off into the woods, quickly at first, and then slower to look at things a little more closely.  
  
He found the spot where Emily had stood and shot at the tree. He found numerous bullet casings and put them all into plastic bags.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Miss Parker sat in her room and looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She thought of her mother and remembered her mother brushing her hair and smiled sadly.  
  
Then she blinked as she saw her mother appear in the mirror. She replaced Miss Parker's reflection and smiled sweetly at her daughter.  
  
"Hello dear." Catherine said.  
  
"Mom." Miss Parker gasped. She put the brush down and leaned closer to the glass.  
  
"You've changed." Catherine said. "You've seen yourself through different eyes." Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"Yes, mom." She replied. "I can't find your plan, mom. I've tried using my inner sense and I've searched and I can't find any trace of it."  
  
"Someone else already has." Catherine replied. Miss Parker's face fell and she sat back.  
  
"And they probably destroyed it." She said.  
  
"No, darling." Catherine said. "You are not the only one who has changed."  
  
"What?" Miss Parker asked. "Mommy, who has the DSA?" She said frantically but her mothers smiling image only faded until she was looking at her own saddened expression.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Margaret watched the men look over the objects Jarod had retrieved.  
  
"They're from a 9-millimeter handgun, Centre standard issue." Jarod said turning a bullet casing over in his fingers.  
  
"Why would Emily have a Centre standard issue gun?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Couldn't it be just a coincidence?" Margaret asked. "Is every 9- millimeter handgun registered to someone at the Centre?"  
  
"Yeah." Jordan said. "Why would Emily be associated with the Centre anyway? We've been on the run from the Centre, why would she all of a sudden start working for them?"  
  
"That's a good question." Jarod said, picking up the matchbook.  
  
"This is all assuming that Emily would be crazy enough to associate herself with the Centre, which she never would." Charles said. "She knows how dangerous the Centre is. After all, she did meet with Mr. Lyle once. It may be something else that we're overlooking all together."  
  
"Emily had a hard time sleeping." Jordan said. "I used to hear her up at night." Jarod shook his head.  
  
"This has to mean something more than this." Jarod said looking at the matchbook.  
  
"Jarod. Maybe she just ran away." Margaret said.  
  
"Why? Why would she just run away without leaving any trace?" Jarod cried.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with Alex." Ethan said. "She did start changing when she came back after he kidnapped her."  
  
"We need to find this Bobby person if we're going to find Emily." Charles said. Jarod nodded silently.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Emily walked down a hallway and entered a large room. At one end sat a large table with three seats on one side. The Triumvirate meeting room, she decided.  
  
She walked over to the table and touched the pattern in the center. It was made of gold and was the same as the one in the atrium. She ran her finger into the opening in the outside of the circle and traced her finger along the narrow path that wound and twisted toward the center.  
  
"It is a labyrinth." A voice said behind her, pronouncing the words carefully. She jumped a little and turned around to face the tall man with the piercing blue eyes who'd crept up right behind her. He smiled at her; she shrank back a little. He looked like a twisted jester. She couldn't help but notice his nose was swollen and red.  
  
"A labyrinth is an important symbol. Some cultures used it for protection, others for salvation. Some were used for suitors to find their loves, others to connect with the earth. But in every respect, the labyrinth tells one that the destination isn't as important as the path that is taken to reach it." He said. She stared at him, unable to speak.  
  
"You are Aisling?" He asked. She nodded her head dumbly. "Cox told me about you."  
  
"He did?" She finally managed to say.  
  
"Yes." He smiled. "He mentioned how lovely you were, but his words did no justice to your visage."  
  
"Um, thank you." She said quietly and nervously brushing her hair behind her ears.  
  
"I am Johansen Amaru." He said, gently taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She stared at his eyes, transfixed. He smiled at her and gently touched her face. "If there is anything that would make your stay here more pleasant, don't hesitate to ask me personally."  
  
"I won't." She said absently. He glanced over her and she looked toward the door to see Lyle and Cox enter. Amaru looked over at them as well. He straightened and smiled at them.  
  
"Hello gentlemen." He said and then turned to her. "My associates have arrived." He said to her. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask for some privacy for our meeting."  
  
She nodded at him and began to walk toward the door, pausing only momentarily to glare at Lyle. Why hadn't he told her this?  
  
@@@@@  
  
Amaru took his seat at the table and was joined by Lyle and Cox. Amaru turned to Lyle and smiled at him.  
  
"Well, you do have excellent taste in personnel." Amaru said. Lyle eyed him warily.  
  
"And I thought you had a thing for my sister." Lyle replied, enjoying the reaction he elicited.  
  
"I'm obviously unattached, thanks to a number of pretenders who continually elude your grasp." Amaru shot back.  
  
"It's not a matter of my grasp." Lyle replied. "It's the..."  
  
"Centre. Yes, yes and Miss Parkers and Raines inability. I've heard that version time and time again." Amaru replied.  
  
"There are those within the Centre who I believe don't want Jarod to be returned." Lyle replied.  
  
"And who may they be?" Amaru asked. Lyle glared at the man and sighed. "Come on, Lyle. Don't tell us that you're now protecting the very people you so valiantly sought out in the first place."  
  
"I have no direct proof to confirm my allegations." Lyle replied. "Jarod has eluded Cox Brigitte and myself without any outside help."  
  
"Well, we can't have him running around forever." Amaru replied.  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?" Lyle asked.  
  
"We will find his family." Amaru replied. "Then he will come to us."  
  
"We've already tried that." Cox interjected. "Jarod knows the Centre like the back of his hand, he'll try to rescue them and probably succeed."  
  
"Not all of them." Amaru replied with a sick grin.  
  
"I hate to ask, but what the Hell does that mean?" Lyle asked.  
  
"We would only need the women for one purpose." Amaru replied.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Miss Parker slammed down her phone after Broots told her he'd learned nothing else about Aisling. This mystery woman bothered her. She was a nice woman, friendly and good with kids. She was not the type of person who makes it this far in the Centre.  
  
However, Sam had told her that Willie had overheard her arguing with Lyle. All signs pointed to Lyle bringing this woman into the Centre, and he barely got along with her. Something was up. There had to be some reason for all of this.  
  
Her cell phone rang and she snapped it open.  
  
"What?" She growled.  
  
"Well, well, it sounds like you're back to your old self." Jarod chimed on the other line.  
  
"What do you want, Jarod?" She snapped impatiently.  
  
"I'm looking for answers." Jarod replied.  
  
"Who isn't?" She huffed.  
  
"Maybe I could help you with an answer and you could help me with mine." Jarod replied.  
  
"Fine." She snapped. "Then maybe you could tell me about Lyle's new squeeze."  
  
"Who?" Jarod replied sounding confused.  
  
"He has a new sweeper. Her name is Aisling. What, you didn't read about it in your Centre newsletter?" Miss Parker said sarcastically.  
  
"Apparently not." Jarod said after a long pause. The line went dead and Miss Parker looked at the phone in distaste.  
  
"Bastard!" She hissed and then hung up her receiver.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Emily sat down to dinner with the other sweepers in a small dining room while Lyle sat with Miss Parker, Amaru, Cox, and many others in the upper echelon of the Triumvirate in the formal dining room.  
  
"Cox is a ghost." One of the sweepers, Elliott, said. "He has the voice and if there ever was a face for one." He continued and the others chuckled.  
  
"Him or Miss Parker." John replied.  
  
"Miss Parker is more of a banshee, I'd say." Mark said, taking a bite. "You know as much as she likes to talk, she's never killed anyone."  
  
"She killed Mr. Lyle." Willie chuckled and the others began to laugh as well.  
  
"She did?" Emily asked, taking a sip of her iced tea.  
  
"What do you think Aisling? If she'd done a better job maybe she would have finished him off." Elliott said.  
  
"Lyle wanted her to shoot him. It was a setup! He was looking for an out to fake his death, again." John said.  
  
"I don't know why they sent Miss Parker in the first place." Elliott said.  
  
"Because Mr. Parker was in on everything with Lyle the whole time." Willie said. "He knew what Miss Parker was capable of, and so did Lyle."  
  
"It's a wonder the Centre lets her do anything at all. I mean, she's intimidating as Hell, but she has nothing to back that up with. Lyle does. And Lyle actually caught Jarod!" John replied.  
  
"Until the family came to the rescue." Sam added. "Jarod has a few aces up his sleeve. It's a wonder he hasn't killed Lyle."  
  
"If he did, then the Centre wouldn't have a chance of catching him." Jon said.  
  
"Lyle would just crawl out of his grave and go right back at it." Mark said. "That man is driven. If anyone cut my thumb off, I sure as Hell wouldn't walk right back to them."  
  
"The Yakuza cut off Lyle's thumb." Sam clarified.  
  
"But the Centre made sure they did." Willie said. "Mr. Parker and Raines wanted him out of the way, so they gave him a warning shot. Only after that they found out that Lyle was Mr. Parker, well, Raines son."  
  
"Raines would have set Lyle up even if he'd known the man was his son then. That's just the kind of person Raines is." John replied.  
  
"More like creature." Elliott said.  
  
"So what do you think Lyle's up to, Willie?" Mark asked. They all looked at him. "The Centre did issue that order on him."  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Willie replied.  
  
"Because some strange things have happened with you." Mark replied. "Some unseen enemy shot you and then you were the only one injured when you went up against Alex."  
  
"Knocked out from behind by one of Alex's guys." Willie said nodding at the memory. "But what does that have to do with Lyle?"  
  
Mark sat forward and looked at them in confidence. They all sat forward as well as the man began to speak.  
  
"I think Lyle let Jarod go. That's why Jarod doesn't kill him. They're working together." Mark whispered. They looked at him in disbelief and a couple of them chuckled.  
  
"Why would Lyle do that?" Willie asked. "Besides that, Sam was there at the Aquarium and Lyle didn't let him go then."  
  
"Jarod just took Miss Parker and slipped off while we were fighting with Alex and his people." Sam said.  
  
"Where is Alex getting his people and his resources?" Emily said. The others looked at her as if they'd forgotten she was there. She shook her head. "It just seems strange that Alex can put together these crews and Jarod is able to handle things on his own."  
  
She looked at their puzzled stares and wondered if she'd tipped her hand. She waited for them to jump on her.  
  
"That's a good question." Elliott finally said.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Johansen Amaru and the counsel of doom." Lyle said quietly from the edge of the balcony where he stood by Miss Parker. As much as the Parker twins disliked one another, they still preferred the other's company when surrounded by those that they now were. She looked at him quizzically and chuckled.  
  
"Where is Lyle?" She asked.  
  
"I left him in the other suit." Lyle replied. She smiled and looked over at Amaru who stood with the other Triumvirate members.  
  
Amaru began tapping on his wineglass to call everyone else's attention.  
  
"I would like to give a toast." He said. "Here's to a new age of success and prosperity in the Centre and Triumvirate." He then took a drink.  
  
"Choke on it." Lyle said quietly with a smile on his face. Miss Parker nearly choked on her wine and then looked up at him and began to chuckle.  
  
"Where is all this animosity coming from today, baby brother?" She smiled. She was drunk. "It's not like you were the one they were going to force to marry him."  
  
"What a family picture that would have been." Lyle said with a grimace.  
  
"Unfortunately you'd have to use scissors and tape to put the whole Parker clan together." Miss Parker said sadly. She eyed him warily then.  
  
"Where did Aisling come from?" Miss Parker asked. Lyle looked at her quietly for a moment, his expression growing serious.  
  
"Possum Kingdom, Texas." He replied. She frowned.  
  
"Possum Kingdom?" She said and chuckled a little.  
  
"Yeah, she can't say the name with a straight face either." He replied thinking of how funny Emily thought it was. "I haven't even seen a possum here!"  
  
"That's really the name of a town?" Miss Parker asked smiling.  
  
"It's not much of a town." He replied.  
  
"You've been there?" She asked.  
  
"Once." He replied. "It's one of those little places built up around resorts. They play the same songs on the radio all the time; the things tourists like to listen to."  
  
"Sounds boring." She said and then downed the rest of her wine. She deftly placed it on a tray and picked up another as a waiter passed by. Lyle merely nodded.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Lyle walked into his office and slammed the door behind him. He wanted to kill Amaru. Never mind that they didn't have a ready replacement for Amaru. Never mind that the sister of the next in line was the very person Amaru wanted...  
  
He then caught the glance of the rooms other occupant.  
  
"Aisling?" Lyle said as he approached her where she sat behind the desk. She glanced up at him from the file she was reading.  
  
"Yes?" She asked in a bored tone.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked, sounding annoyed as he walked over to the desk and snatched the file away from her.  
  
"I'm going through your stuff." She replied, sitting back in the seat. "Why didn't you tell me you were part of the Triumvirate?" She asked.  
  
"Is it important?" He asked.  
  
"I would think so." She replied.  
  
"No one knows." He said. "I came to the Centre as a liaison to the Triumvirate, which is what they are to believe. What else did Amaru tell you?"  
  
"He didn't tell me that." She said. "That's right, I figured it out all by myself, the dumb country girl I am."  
  
"When I came in." Lyle nodded.  
  
"He did tell me I was beautiful." She said. He frowned.  
  
"I'd be careful with him." He said.  
  
"I should be careful with you." She replied. "Why do you hate him so much?" Why indeed.  
  
"When the Yakuza cut my thumb off, Amaru kept it." He told her the easy answer and then held up his thumb less hand for effect. She looked at it and them him in horror.  
  
"You people are sick." She said.  
  
"Yeah, and what's worse is that we continually try to show each other up." Lyle replied. "He said you were beautiful?"  
  
"He said that Cox's description of me didn't do justice to my visage, or something like that." She said, trying to recite Amaru's words. Lyle looked at her for a moment. Her face lit up at his expression.  
  
"You're jealous." She chuckled.  
  
"What?" He gasped.  
  
"You are jealous. I saw that look on your face when you walked into that room and saw me with him." She smiled. "I think that is so cute." She said in a low voice and then laughed.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked.  
  
"Because you dragged me halfway around the world on some crazy mission." She replied. He shook his head.  
  
"No, Emily. Why are you here right now?" He asked.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out when we became enemies." She replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't trust me. You insisted that I leave my family and my so-called life to join you on this pursuit and you don't even trust me enough to tell me that you are one of the Triumvirate! Like I wasn't going to figure that out! You've neglected to fill me in on quite a few pertinent details and it's really getting on my nerves." She said.  
  
"I thought we were working together here for some greater good. Now, I'm wondering when you're going to double cross me and drag me into some Centre torture dungeon and use me for bait to catch Jarod!" She challenged and then stared at him coolly.  
  
"I've told you what you needed to know." Lyle replied.  
  
"You've told me nothing!" She snapped standing and leaning forward over the desk.  
  
"You've been deceiving me from the very beginning. You and Alex were working together, and still are! I don't know what the Hell the two of you have cooked up but if you're planning on killing me, you'd better do it now!" She spat.  
  
"Or what?" He asked calmly. She blinked and drew her gun.  
  
"Or I'll end this little saga right now." She said leveling her aim and gaze at him.  
  
"This from the woman who was bawling at the idea of having to fire a gun yesterday?" He laughed. She held her aim and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I don't care what happens to me now." She said coldly. "At least my family will have the satisfaction that one of us took care of you." He looked at the gun and then back into her gaze.  
  
"Emily, you don't want to know the things I know." He replied.  
  
"Oh, you're wrong there, Mr. Lyle. I would very much like to know the things you do." She smiled.  
  
"I told you about Alex already." He said.  
  
"As far as I know." She replied. "Tell me why after working so hard to track Jarod down that you let him go, twice?" She asked. "For that matter, why the Hell do you and the rest of the Triumvirate want him so badly in the first place? After all even you're a damn pretender" She sneered.  
  
"Yes." He said. "And the Triumvirate wouldn't be very effective if everyone always agreed." He finished and her eyes grew wide in realization. She lowered her gun and placed it on the desk before sitting down and looking at a mask hanging on the wall.  
  
"Oh God!" She cried and covered her face before bursting out into loud cackles. She leaned forward and folded her arms over her knees and resting her head on them. Her body shuddered in her laughter. Lyle glanced down at her and then circled the desk to crouch before her.  
  
She looked up at him and brushed her hair back over her ears. Her face was bright red and he shook his when he saw hers.  
  
"It wasn't that funny." He said.  
  
"Oh yes it was, and more." She replied. "No wonder everyone around this place is so damn crazy! So, you want to put Jarod in charge of the loony bin? I'm sorry, he gets one-third of the power, right?" He looked away from her gaze and sighed.  
  
"Not exactly." He replied.  
  
"Now what does that mean?" She snapped.  
  
"It means that this is a lot more confusing than I have the patience to explain right now." He said. "Happy now?"  
  
"No." She said. "Far from it."  
  
"What do you want?" He sighed impatiently.  
  
"I want to know everything." She replied. "I want you to show me an iota of the trust that I've shown you."  
  
"Everyone I've ever trusted has betrayed and screwed me." He said.  
  
"Poor Lyle!" She said sarcastically. "Have I done either? I've admittedly made a few sophomore mistakes. I have to trust you, because as screwed up as it is, you are my only connection to real life." She said. "And I know that you're going to be my only connection to real life for some time to come." She said looking at him sadly.  
  
She picked up her gun and holstered it before standing and straightening her jacket. Lyle now stood in front of her and she looked at him seriously.  
  
"Not to mention that you lied to me about what we were really doing here. You told me Parker was my nephew when in fact he really is your son." She said pointing at the file he'd taken from her.  
  
"If you happen to see Bobby, tell him I miss him." She said and then walked out of the office without looking back. Lyle looked after her and then hesitantly took a seat in the chair she had vacated.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Emily lay awake in her bed long after her confrontation with Lyle. She rolled onto her side and looked at the moonlight play on the furniture.  
  
It was all for the little boy she'd so briefly met earlier that day. The boy they called Parker. Parker! What kind of name what that? He was friendly and had a happy, yet serene smile. He also had his father's eyes.  
  
She wondered what they were thinking, what they were doing. She'd wanted to leave them some sort of message. But what would she say? Gone off to the Triumvirate, see you on the flip side! I'm running away with Mr. Lyle and you can't stop me! Now she wished she had.  
  
What had she gotten herself into? She'd alienated her entire family and had dove headfirst into the pit of evil. They were probably scared. She was definitely scared.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Miss Parker carefully crept through the halls so not to be seen. When she reached the door she wanted she quickly entered and quietly closed the door behind her. She moved closer to the bed. The figure within noticed her presence and jumped, startled, into a sitting position.  
  
"What do you want?" She cried out. Miss Parker walked over to stand before the woman.  
  
"What are you and Lyle up to, Aisling?" Miss Parker hissed.  
  
"We're here to transfer Parker back to the Centre." The other woman said. Now she stood and approached Miss Parker.  
  
"Who the Hell are you to break into someone's bedroom in the middle of the night and ask insane questions?" Aisling spat back at her.  
  
"And who the Hell are you period?" Miss Parker snapped. Aisling shook her head and cocked her head.  
  
"I'm a sweeper. I work for the Centre." Aisling replied. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled slyly. "Aren't you going to be late for your call?"  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about?" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"Your late night call from your quarry." Aisling grinned. "The Centre knows everything, Miss Parker. From your late night conversations with your little pretender to the little karaoke bar where you sang 'can't take my eyes off of you' in Vegas."  
  
Miss Parker's jaw dropped and then she fumed with anger. She took a step forward and pointed at Aisling.  
  
"I'm going to find out what the two of you are up to." She hissed.  
  
"Obviously it's not getting ripped and singing show tunes." Lyle said behind her. She whirled around and glared at Lyle.  
  
"Is there anyone else waiting to come in, because I'd really like to get some sleep tonight?" Aisling said sarcastically. The Parker twins both looked at her and Miss Parker bitterly stormed off.  
  
"Nice." Lyle said sitting down beside her. Emily looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"How you handled that situation." He replied.  
  
"So, why are you in here?" She asked angrily.  
  
"I just wanted to see my favorite sweeper." He replied.  
  
"Do you ever tell the truth?" She said.  
  
"Sometimes." He said and moved close to her. She looked at him warily and drew back.  
  
"I'm here to help with the kid." She said.  
  
"I'm ready to tell you now." He said. She frowned.  
  
"Tell me what?" She asked.  
  
"Everything." He replied.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Jarod folded his arms and shook his head at the image. The others gathered about him and looked similarly dismayed at the shot from Centre security.  
  
"It's Emily." Jarod said quietly.  
  
"It sure is." Ethan said, sounding bewildered.  
  
On the screen Emily stood behind Lyle and faced Miss Parker, Broots and Sydney in the Centre main lobby. She was dressed as a sweeper and looked intently at the others in front of her.  
  
"It's him." Jordan said pointing at the screen. "He's the guy she called Bobby. The one who was standing behind the shed waiting for her." Jarod shook his head.  
  
"This is worse than I could possibly have imagined." He said quietly.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Lyle watched her sleep. He'd completely opened up, and he'd talked her to sleep. He'd lain beside her and had fallen asleep himself. A sleep devoid of nightmares and visions which had plagued him for years. He always slept better with her.  
  
He heard someone cough and looked up at the figure standing over them. Lyle sat up and glared at Cox as he stood there smirking at him.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Lyle said crossly. Cox looked amused and rose a finger to his lips and pointed at Emily.  
  
"We wouldn't want to wake her now, would we?" Cox asked quietly in his peculiar voice.  
  
"An earthquake couldn't wake her." Lyle said standing up. He looked back down and confirmed that they indeed hadn't disturbed her.  
  
Lyle followed him into the hall and was unsettled by the look of pure amusement on Cox's face.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Lyle finally barked.  
  
"I didn't realize she was spoken for." Cox replied. "I also didn't realize you were the jealous type."  
  
"What?" Lyle snapped, rounding the corner and nodding to someone who'd said good morning.  
  
"At the meeting yesterday you all but bit Amaru's head off for his admiration of your sweeper. I see now that she's not just your sweeper." Cox replied stifling a chuckle.  
  
"I have a hard time believing Amaru would admire anything outside of a mirror." Lyle said, stopping as he reached his door. "Now, may I change in privacy or do you want to watch that too?"  
  
@@@@@  
  
Parker arranged the blocks on the small table. He looked like a child playing with his toys instead of a young genius solving a mathematical equation. His blue eyes searched over the numbers and symbols as he carefully arranged them.  
  
Once the child was satisfied he looked up at the adults who surrounded him and smiled.  
  
"I done." He said and then giggled. Miss Parker's heart broke. She looked at her twin who seemed similarly dismayed, but his face became expressionless once he caught her gaze.  
  
"So you are." Cox said and crouched beside Parker at the table and looked over his blocks. He smiled up at the others and patted the boy on the back approvingly.  
  
"I'd say he's ready to be transferred." Cox said to the others. Amaru and Lyle nodded and Miss Parker huffed in disapproval.  
  
"Just like that!" She snapped. "Raines is so desperate for another pretender that he'll take a child that is barely three and start training him to be a robot!" She said icily.  
  
"It is in the best interests of the Centre and the Triumvirate that we begin the Pretender project once again." Amaru stated in a demeaning tone.  
  
"So are you going to have Lyle steal children out of their beds in the middle of the night?" She hissed.  
  
"If the situation calls for it." Amaru smiled grimly at her.  
  
She crouched down and hugged the child who now stood beside her. Cox then escorted the young man out of the room and was followed by Amaru. Miss Parker stood and wiped away the tears that had fallen as the door had closed.  
  
She looked at Lyle in disdain.  
  
"I hate you." She hissed.  
  
"Do you think this is my idea?" Lyle asked angrily.  
  
"I think you'll do anything they order your sorry ass to do!" She snapped.  
  
"We are all products of the Centre." Lyle replied and then exited the room without giving her the chance to respond.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't have to be that way." She said quietly.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"We're leaving tonight." Lyle said as he came up on Emily who was standing in the vast garden that lay behind the main building of the Triumvirate.  
  
"It's lovely." She replied. "I was looking at this place from that balcony." She said pointing up at the large white marble balcony on which Lyle had stood with his sister the night before.  
  
"The view pales in comparison to actually being down here with the flowers and the smells." She said and then finally met his gaze. "What time?" She asked.  
  
"Later." He said seemingly mesmerized by her gaze. She smiled and waved her hand in front of his face. "You're out of character Mr. Lyle. You're supposed to be yelling at me or something."  
  
"I don't yell." He replied. He looked back in the direction she had been when he'd arrived. The labyrinth lay before them.  
  
"It really is something." She said looking at the winding path in the bushes and flowers. "It must take a lot of work to maintain. Amaru was saying something about it being a very powerful symbol."  
  
"It's a meditation device." Lyle replied. "Walking the labyrinth is supposed to balance the left and right sides of your brain, and induce a centered and calm state of being."  
  
"Well then, I'm going to spend the rest of the day in that thing." Emily said as she began walking toward the entrance. Lyle followed.  
  
They entered the mouth of the labyrinth and walked along the meandering path in silence. All they heard were the quiet sounds of their footfalls in the soft soil and the light rustling of the wind in the bushes. The sweet aroma of the flowers filled their noses as their thoughts were silenced.  
  
They were barely aware of the others presence until they'd reached the center of the labyrinth. There were a couple marble benches within the incomplete circle and Emily sat on one. She patted the smooth surface beside her and Lyle took his seat there.  
  
"Think anyone is watching us?" Emily said smiling up at him.  
  
"No, why?" He replied brushing her hair away from her face and holding her chin in his hand.  
  
"What happens after?" She asked.  
  
"One thing at a time." He replied staring into her eyes. His hand slid down to her neck and he held it gently as he leaned forward. She smiled a little as he kissed her.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Miss Parker's eyes went wide as she saw Lyle kissing Aisling. She'd been on her way out to find him to yell at him for something that now escaped her.  
  
"They were lover's quarrels." She whispered to herself as the pieces came into place.  
  
In the back of her mind she'd always had creeping suspicions about Lyle and Brigitte and Baby Parker. She'd kept them to herself so she wouldn't upset Daddy. Well, Mr. Parker. But they hadn't subsided.  
  
She decided to have Broots run DNA tests on Baby Parker and Lyle and Brigitte once they'd returned to the Centre. Mr. Parker was infertile, she knew that now.  
  
If this child is really Lyle's then bringing him back to the Centre made sense. Her mother's words made sense. As difficult as it was to imagine, Lyle had changed and wanted to be with his son. She remembered his reaction when Raines had told them they were bringing Parker back to the Centre. Lyle wasn't going to let them make Parker into a pretender.  
  
Aisling would be the ideal candidate for a stepmother. That was why she was in the picture now.  
  
She watched as Lyle and Aisling ended their kiss and he gently squeezed her hand before they rose and began to walk in her direction. Lyle saw her first.  
  
"Is there something you need, sis?" Lyle glared at her, obviously suspecting that she was spying on them.  
  
"No, nothing at all." She replied before quickly heading away in the other direction.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Emily was at the Centre?" Jarod asked angrily over the phone. Sydney shook his head.  
  
"I had to be sure myself, Jarod." He replied. "There is a lot happening at the Centre right now and I didn't want to call any more attention to Aisling than there already is. Miss Parker, Raines, and Amaru are all trying to trace her past. If her identity was revealed, it could put her into a very dangerous situation."  
  
"She's already in a dangerous situation." Jarod growled. "She's at the Triumvirate headquarters with the man who killed our brother!"  
  
"Lyle has obviously gone to great lengths to protect Aisling's identity." Sydney replied.  
  
"And that is supposed to reassure me?" Jarod spat. "Lyle could turn on her at a moment's notice."  
  
"Yes, so the question is, why is he protecting her now?" Sydney asked. Jarod fell silent for a few moments.  
  
"When are they returning to the Centre?" Jarod finally asked.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Take off your clothes." Lyle said absently as he closed the door to Emily's room behind him.  
  
"What, not even dinner first?" Emily said seriously. Lyle looked at her just as seriously and she burst into a chuckle. He held up a bulletproof jacket and she regained her composure.  
  
"Oh." She said and then pulled off her suit jacket. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to just stand there and watch?"  
  
Lyle sighed and set the jacket down and turned his back and folded his arms across his chest. She unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it on the bed. Then she unzipped her pants and pushed the waist down slightly.  
  
She picked up the jacket and looked at it for a moment. It was heavier than it looked. She unfastened the Velcro straps and pulled it over her head. She twisted about and tried to grab the straps to close them and grunted in frustration.  
  
"Need a hand?" Lyle asked impatiently.  
  
"You just want to look at me in my unmentionables." She grunted and then uttered a frustrated cry as another strap escaped her. "Fine!" She cried.  
  
Lyle turned around and she felt his gaze was less than innocent as it passed over her body. He walked over to her and gently pulled the jacket in place and fastened the straps.  
  
She felt his hands move over her sides and her shoulders and she closed her eyes. She'd been teasing him earlier. Now... She sighed a little. Close your eyes and pretend he's not a sociopath.  
  
"All finished." He said and took a step away from her. She opened her eyes and fastened her zipper and then grabbed her shirt off the bed.  
  
"So, do I get to help put yours on?" She'd said breathily as she buttoned her shirt.  
  
"I already have one on." He replied. "By the way, it seems we've gotten a turn on the gossip wheel."  
  
"From what?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"From this afternoon." He replied. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Your sister does like to talk." She replied.  
  
"We'd better go." Lyle said stonily. She nodded and pulled on her suit jacket as she followed him out the door.  
  
@@@@@  
  
The curious glances were no stranger to them throughout the flight. Even from the ghoulish Cox. She'd even gotten catcalls from a couple of the other sweepers as they cleared the plane before the others boarded.  
  
She wondered if Lyle and Miss Parker had any idea as to how Centre sweepers really acted beyond the gaze of their bosses. From the past couple of days she'd learned that they gossip more than an old ladies bridge club does.  
  
Despite that, she couldn't break the growing unease and nervousness as they approached Blue Cove. The bulletproof jacket was the physical manifestation of the weight on her heart and spirit. It was all for Parker she told herself over and over again.  
  
Lyle gently squeezed her hand as they landed and taxied to a stop. Inside she was crying out for the others to stay under cover, but she knew she couldn't say anything. When the door opened, she knew all hell would break loose.  
  
It was cold in Blue Cove so they all wore their long overcoats, which made Emily thankful since it, gave her some warmth from the cold inside and out. The door was opened and she'd walked outside with Willie and Sam.  
  
They surveyed the area and Willie called the cars to come. Lyle and Miss Parker exited with Cox and Parker in tow followed by the other sweepers. The cars pulled up and Elliott the sweeper opened the back seat door of one.  
  
Emily froze as the shot rang out. Her head whipped around and she drew her gun as she watched Elliott's lifeless body fall to the ground with a bullet in his head. The others drew their guns and Emily ran to Parker.  
  
Shots rang out from the cars as Alex's men emerged from them. Emily crouched over Parker and felt his back and chest and found her was wearing a bulletproof jacket as well. All part of Lyle's plan.  
  
She took his hand and moved with her behind him, telling him to come with her. She ran behind one of the wheels of the plane and watched in horror as Alex's crew cut down a couple other sweepers. Some of Alex's men fell from Centre shots.  
  
"Thank you, Emily." She heard the voice say as a gun pressed against the back of her head.  
  
"Alex!" She screamed and saw that she'd gotten Lyle's attention. He ran toward her and took aim.  
  
"Back off, Alex!" He yelled. Miss Parker whirled around and then turned back to the gunfire from the cars.  
  
"I'll kill her." Alex snarled. He had the boy's hand in one of his and his gun in the other.  
  
"Do it!" Lyle sneered. Emily blinked at him in disbelief. A shot rang out from Lyle's gun and she heard it whistle past her. She felt Alex's gun hit her shoulder as he fell on his wounded leg.  
  
She looked up at Lyle and he fell forward and grabbed his midsection. She saw blood start to form a circle on his shirt and knew that he'd lied to her. He wasn't wearing a jacket.  
  
He regained his stance and fired at Alex again. He then aimed his weapon at her. "Get him out of here." He yelled. She grabbed Parker's arm and yanked him as she started running only vaguely aware that he was crying.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lyle go down as he was hit again and Alex rise and start limping toward her. She headed for the water by the small, private airstrip. She heard Alex screaming at her and knew she was lucky each time he fired and missed or hit her jacket.  
  
She reached the car beside a couple of trees and fumbled with the keys she took from her pocket. She shoved Parker in the car and locked the door behind him as she felt the punishing blow that came from behind. She fell to her knees and pulled her gun out again.  
  
She ducked another blow and turned to shoot Alex in the side. He howled in pain and fell to the ground. She kicked his gun from his hand and shot him twice more before she pushed him over the embankment and into the water. She pitched the gun in after him. She then took off her overcoat and shoes and threw them in as well.  
  
Then she walked around the car, holding herself up with it and got to the driver's side. She looked down and saw Parker had unlocked her door from the inside and was looking up at her. She pulled the door open and fell into the seat fumbling the keys into the ignition and then driving away.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Miss Parker sat in her office rolling a cigarette around in her fingers. It had been a week since the attack at the airstrip.  
  
The official report stated that they had been ambushed by Alex and some of his cohorts who were trying to kidnap Parker. Lyle had been seriously injured and was in a coma. Four sweepers, including Aisling were killed. The others had injuries, some minor, and some worse.  
  
Alex and Parker were simply missing. Alex had killed Aisling and pushed her body into the river and had then taken Parker. There was a lot of blood on the ground by the river embankment and evidence that a nearby car had driven away. The Centre had dredged the river and found Aisling's coat and shoes tangled in some submerged foliage.  
  
Miss Parker remembered hearing the three shots fired behind the trees followed by splashes and hearing a car start and drive away. She'd been crouching next to Lyle on the ground when he'd passed out cold once he heard the shots fired and subsequently fallen into his coma.  
  
There would be no easy answers, and she supposed that she should get used to that. There never was when the Centre was involved.  
  
To Be Continued .  
  
Feedback is Welcome!  
  
melvansickle@earthlink.net 


End file.
